


Third Time's the Charm [PodFic]

by Oriiana



Series: Three Times [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds/Oriiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final part of the Three Times series. Haru gets a message to meet Makoto at the high school and he is pleasantly surprised to find both his lovers there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm [PodFic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Third Time's the Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203955) by [Miss_Murdered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered). 



> The end is here! My last podfic in this awesome series! Super thank you to Miss_Murdered for allowing me to read her amazing work! <333
> 
> Again thank you everyone who takes the time to listen to my little derpy PodFic adventures! Any time I have a note or kudos it makes me all squishy and happy inside.

**Title:**  Third Time's the Charm  
**Fandom** : Free!  
**Author** : [Miss_Murdered](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/profile)  
**Reader:**[Oriiana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds)  
**Pairing:**  Haruka/Makoto/Rin  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length:**  14:09  
  
  


**Currently available to listen to on Google[HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Byp294RZ6Gf4eV9EZk40LWZCR3M/view?usp=sharing)**

**Or you can download it from 4Shared[HERE](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/tqoBHQPsba/Oriiana_-_Third_Times_the_Char.html)**

Have a fic request? Send me a message on [Tumblr](http://oriianas-voice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
